Sin Final Feliz
by Erisol FuckYouBrian Sprite
Summary: Quizá todo era una mentira,qué parecía convertirse en una dolorosa verdad. ElsaxAnna / Elsanna Muerte de personaje ímplicita.


_**Título:**_Sin Final Feliz

**_Pareja:_** ElsaxAnna / Elsanna.

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Frozen_ no me pertenece, sino a Disney,

_**N.A:** Este fic fue pedido por Zombiex33, espero que lo disfrutes,kohai. uvu Disfruten,plz._

* * *

><p>Aún sí lo que habían pasado juntas era real, el dolor de esos recuerdos también lo era. No sabía cómo a llegó a pasar esto, tenía que ser mentira, sí, una dulce y horrible mentira.<p>

Años atrás, se formó entre ella y su hermana un lazo casi inseparable, no duró mucho hasta que _eso pasó._ Se rompió su amor, no sólo eso, también ellas dos. La castaña quizá casi toda su vida tocó la puerta del cuarto de la rubia, ¿pero eso era acaso una prueba de que la amaba? Muchos dirán que sí, ¿pero porque ella en vez de preguntarle sobre hacer un muñeco juntas no dijo nada sobre cuánto la amaba y qué la apreciaba? ¿No lo hizo, verdad?

Dios, pero qué estaba pensado. El qué su hermana tocará su puerta todos los días sin cansancio decía que la quería demasiado como para dejarla sola.

Una pequeña lágrima recorrió el pálido rostro de la ojiazul. No había nada que hacer ya, seguramente en dos días más la encontrarían y sería condenada a morir, eso sería lo mejor para todos.

Escuchó un ruido atrás de la puerta de la habitación. _"Quizá ahora sólo me entregué ya, no quiero vivir en esta soledad más, es insoportable." _En la habitación del castillo no era tan solitaria, siempre escuchaba las voces de los ciudadanos o la de e_lla._ Pero eso se fue, ellos la consideraban una amenaza.

Salió de su posición fetal.

Abrió la puerta.

Un dolor abrazó sus muñecas.

Listo, ahora ya podría al menos volver a verla sin importar cuán dolorosa fuera para su hermana menor.

Después de unos minutos, los soldados que antes le habían servido a ella la introdujeron a un calabozo, ubicado en una torre. Resistió todo, el mundo sería mejor sin un monstruo que sólo traería tragedias. Miró hacia la ventana, buscando algo. El príncipe azul no escalaría la torre para salvarla y casarse al día siguiente, porque ella necesitaba una princesa.

Suspiró, era difícil mantener el cómo te sientes y guardar tus palabras, más cuándo nadie te quiere escuchar. _Alguien tocó la puerta._

—Hey, ¿quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve? — La voz de la adolescente estaba rota, tan rota como ambas se sentían.

—Claro que quiero hacer un muñeco de nieve, si tan sólo pudiera. — Contestó con el mismo tono. En un momento dado una de las dos empezaría a llorar.

— ¿Crees que _ellos_ aprobarían esto? — La chica se recargó de espaldas contra la fría madera de la puerta.

— ¿El qué, el que me ahorquen por casi haber matado todo el mundo esa noche? No lo sé, Anna. — Elsa se acercó aún más ella, siendo separadas por una débil tabla.

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo esto? — Al haber pronunciado la última palabra, Anna empezó a sollozar amargamente. —Quizá esto es mi culpa, si tan sólo no te hubiera despertado esa noche quizá no tendrías que morir. —

—No, Anna, no es tuya. Es mía por no haber aprendido a controlar esto desde antes. Lo siento. — Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo no podía y NADA estaba bien ahora. No le iba a mentir.

— ¿Cómo puedes actuar tan normal, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada? — Anna alzó la voz.

—A veces la gente oculta sus verdaderos pensamientos y emociones para así no dañar y/o romper a la persona que más ama. —La Reina miró el techo, pensaba que estaría el cielo azul ahí. Más se equivocó.

—…—Anna calló, creando un silencio incómodo.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero…— Cuándo iba a decir lo que siempre guardó, unas pisadas sonaron en el pasillo afuera de dónde estaba Elsa. — ¿Qué es eso, Anna? —

—Sólo son e_llos._ _—_La castaña se alejó de la puerta, dejando que un leve sonido proveniente de los tacones de sus zapatos fueran escuchados con el tono de un eco.

—Oh. —Contestó secamente, sin emoción alguna que en realidad reflejara como se sentía; rota, vacía, deprimida, sola, incomprendida, _no correspondida_. Sí, lo admitía, estaba enamorada de su hermana menor. _Incesto,_ _Homosexualidad_ y _Frío _eran las únicas cosas que las separaban. Ella no pidió nacer junto a ella en la misma familia, no pidió ser una mujer, tampoco pidió ser el monstruo en el que había convertido tiempo atrás. Esta no era la vida que ella alguna vez soñó. ¿Por qué no podía ser una chica **_NORMAL_** sin poderes destructivos ni hermanos qué estaba enamorada de un chico de su edad? ¿Por qué? No había respuesta, para ella nunca la había. Sabía que se acabó su vida. Quizá era un mal y largo sueño que después se perdería entre su mente. Quizá el mundo era demasiado cruel. O quizá ella estaba muerta y veía recuerdos de su antigua vidas, quizá.

Quizá todo era una mentira, que parecía convertirse en una dolorosa verdad.

Fue escoltada por los guardias desde la torre a una estructura de madera con una larga soga atada a ella, en el trayecto de la caminata, pensaba en la reacción de Anna al verla. ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Eran innumerables los sentimientos y caras que ella haría, Elsa lo sabía.

Si tan sólo ella pudiera reencarnar en otra vida como alguien normal, la vida no sería tan mala cómo fue la que vivió. _"El mundo nunca ha sido feliz, sólo está lleno de hipócritas y egoístas. La vida es una mentira que poco a poco se hace una verdad que no quieres aceptar. Las personas que amas se irán, o te irás tú ante, igualmente no las volverás a ver. ¿Dónde está Dios y la esperanza ahora?" _Pensó, mirando el cielo azul con sus ojos del mismo tono. Bajó la mirada, buscando a su hermana, mientras lo hacía se encontró con las facetas de disgusto por parte de los civiles.

La encontró. Cómo lo ella lo esperaba, las lágrimas atacaban sus cálidas mejillas que no puede tocar. Sus suaves manos aprisionaban su boca, evitando sollozos que después se convertirían en gritos.

Amarraron su cuello, sin presionar demasiado.

Sonrió.

—Anna, eres la persona que más he amado, te extrañaré. Lo siento, pero este es un "Adiós". No un "Nos vemos de nuevo." — Cerró sus ojos, una gota recorrió su rostro. Sintió la falta de respiración en sus pulmones. Su congelado corazón se ablandaba conforme moría. El cuál junto al cuerpo entero de la chica sería convertido en cenizas después.

Ese día Arandelle perdió a la Reina.

Ese día Elsa se confesó a su hermana y murió, sin haber sido feliz en su vida a excepción de los momentos que paso con su hermana.

Ese día Anna no aguantó la depresión.

Esa noche Arandelle perdió a la sucesora.

Los finales felices no existen. Sólo en los cuentos de hadas que son imposibles de volverse realidad.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que mis fics son muy cortos,intentaré alargarlos después...<br>__  
>Si a alguien le dieron feels, pos... -FeelLikeAHuss-<br>__  
>Y sí, Anna se suicida en el final. Este fic se desvía de la película. Anna no va a verla en castillo.<br>__  
>See ya'<em>


End file.
